1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for stretch straps of a chair, and more particularly to a connector that is used in pair to hold one end of a stretch strap and to prop out a bottom of the stretch strap to keep human bodies from a sharp edge of the connector.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 15 and 16, a conventional chair has a frame and multiple stretch strap assemblies (91). The frame has a U-shape bar (93) and two L-shape bars (92). The U-shape bar (93) has a back rail (931) and two legs (932). The back rail (931) has two ends. The legs (932) respectively extend downward from the ends of the back rail (931) and each leg (932) has a middle. The L-shape bars (92) are respectively attached to the legs (932) of the U-shape bar (93) and each L-shape bar (92) has a seat support (921) and a foot (922). The seat support (921) has a proximal end and a distal end. The distal end of the seat support (921) is attached to the middle of a corresponding leg (932) of the U-shape bar (93). The foot (922) extends downward from the proximal end of the seat support (921).
The stretch strap assemblies (91) are respectively connected between the seat supports (921) of the L-shape bars (92) and between the legs (932) of the U-shape bar (93) in juxtaposition for supporting a user's buttocks and back. Each stretch strap assembly (91) has two connectors (911) a stretch strap (912) and a binder (914).
The connectors (911) are respectively mounted securely on the seat supports (921) of the L-shape bars (92) and the legs (932) of the U-shape bar (93). Each connector (911) has a top, a front end, a rear end, a receiving recess (9111), two connecting holes (9112), a mounting ear (9113), multiple mounting holes (9114) and multiple fasteners (9115). The receiving recess (9111) is formed inside the connector (911). The connecting holes (9112) are formed in the front end of the connector (911) and communicate with the receiving recess (911). The mounting ear (9113) is formed on and protrudes from the rear end of the connector (911) and is mounted securely on the seat support (921) of a corresponding L-shape bar (92) or the leg (932) of a corresponding U-shape bar (93). The mounting holes (9114) are formed through the mounting ear (9113) of the connector (911). The fasteners (9115) are mounted through the mounting holes (9114) and penetrate into the seat support (921) of the corresponding L-shape bar (92) or into the leg (932) of the corresponding U-shape bar (93) to secure the connector (911) on the seat support (921) of the L-shape bar (92) or on the leg (932) of the U-shape bar (93).
The stretch strap (912) is elastic, is connected between the connectors (911), extends through the connecting holes (9112) in the connectors (911) to form a loop and has a top and two ends. The ends of the stretch strap (912) are overlapped and bound together in the receiving recess (9111) of one of the connectors (911) of the stretch strap assembly (91). The juxtaposed loops formed by the stretch straps (912) of the stretch strap assemblies (91) form an elastic seat and an elastic seat back for a user's buttocks and back to comfortably sit on and recline on.
The binder (914) is mounted around the overlapped ends of the stretch strap (912) to bind the ends together and is larger than the connecting holes to prevent the stretch strap (912) from detaching from the connecting slots (9112) in the connector (911).
However, a sharp edge is formed between the front end and the top of the connector (911). Because the sharp edge and the top of the connector (911) are protrudent relative to the top of the stretch strap (912), when the user sits on the chair, the user's buttocks and back may contact with the sharp edge and the rigid top of the connectors (911) and causes unease tactile feeling. Furthermore, the sharp edge may rub and fray the user's clothes.